Artemis Fowl: Rebuilding the Memories
by HalfLight
Summary: Artemis is in a coma. Holly, Butler and Juliet are the only ones that know what really happened. When Artemis wakes up, he can remember his parents, Butler, his adress, but he can't remember what happened or the fairies.So,Artemis must rebuild hismemories
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Haven City 6:15 Holly Short's Apartment

"Yes, Juniper! Another fine day in Haven city!" a man's voice said from the radio "That's right, Birch! Now in other news, a gang fight between some younger goblins broke out yesterday…." I moaned and whacked the sleep button on my radio. I pushed my hair out of my face and looked at the time. It read 6:15. I yawned again and rolled out of bed. I winced when my feet hit the floor. I forgot that my leg had a wrap cast on it. I forgot my leg was broken. How could I forget that?

Because I am pushing back the memories. Trying to forget the pain, the look on his face… I can't focus on this! It's already happened. I'm not dead. Neither is Artemis… I tried to push _that_ thought out of my head. I couldn't live without Arty. I walked, no limped, over to my wardrobe. I noticed I left my sling on my arm last night. I pulled out my most human-like clothes. A pair of black sweat pants and an earth green pull- over hooded sweater. Juliet had gotten both the sweater and pants for my birthday last year.

I laid them on my bed and decided to go jump in the shower. I spun on the taps and the water, cold at first, hit my skin like bullets of ice. I spun the taps again and it warmed to my skin. It felt good to my broken bones and bruises. My body was in auto pilot while my mind wandered in thought. '_Was there anything I could have done to prevent it? Should I really do this? Should I go_?' I turned the water off and jumped out. Hitting the chilly air made me shiver as I ducked my face into a towel.

I dried myself off and slipped into my underwear. I walked into bedroom and grabbed my sweater and pants. I noticed the big purple stains that covered my skin. My eyes were locked on them. I couldn't look away. It was like when you see someone with a scarred face or a car accident. It's horrible and you want to look away, but you can't. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I focused on getting ready.

I sat down and yanked the pant leg over my cast and then over my other foot. As I stood up, I shimmied the pants up and they sat perfectly on my hips. I walked back over to my dresser and grabbed a white tank top and slowly pulled it over my head. I slipped my good arm through and then grabbed and pulled my other arm through. I pulled the sweater over my head and my hair stuck up with static. I pressed it back down and walked over to get my sneakers.

Both of my feet were a bit swollen so I had to stretch out my sneakers. I pulled them onto my feet and sat down on the bed to lace them up. I finished tying both shoes and looked up into my mirror. My pointy, elfin ears were peeking out from in my hair. I reached out for the holo-phone on my bedside table. I punched in my code, and then punched in Foaly's number.

Finally after 5 buzzing rings from the speaker, Foaly's face shimmered into light. "Hey, Holly!" "Hey, pony boy," I said tiredly "Oh, someone's tired!" he whinnied "Ugh. Look Foaly, I need some cover up for my ears." "Uh why, may I ask?" "No." "Didn't think so," he sighed "One second, Kelp is banging on my window." "Ok." _Should I tell him why?_ I thought_ he would just get after me…maybe I should. He would understand. It's a reasonable reason to visit… _

"Back. He wanted to know if he could change his email password. He said he thinks there are people watching him. Psh! As if anyone could hack my passwords!" "Foaly, the cover up?" "Oh yeah, I have some here. Drop by anytime." "Ok, I'll be there in a minute." I paused "Foaly? Are you still there?" 'Uh, yeah?" "The reason I'm needing the cover up is I'm going up to visit Artemis."

"Yeah, that's what I figured." He paused "It might not be pretty Holly; humans don't heal as fast as us." "I know. I'm fine." "Alright, tell me about it when you get back." "Alright. Have that stuff ready when I get there." "Yeah, I will. You know, '_Commander_' Trouble didn't want me giving this out unless they fill out forms or ask him or something…" I love how Foaly can make me laugh even when I am sad "Yeah, sure Foaly. I'll get you some of your favorite hoof cream." I smiled "YES!" he whinnied "See ya Holly!" "Yeah," I said quietly "See ya."

Dublin, Ireland 12:45 Dublin Hospital room 1995

I was saddened to see my young charge like this. Paler than we usually is, limp in bed. He was as sick as a dog. Machines and tubes swirled and blinked connecting him to fluids and medication. If he was awake, he wouldn't like it. They had placed him in hospital clothes and had his legs and arms hung in the air at different angles. He had broken six ribs, a leg, an arm, part of a vertebrae and his nose.

I looked out the window at the bright sun on the June afternoon. I smiled at myself noticing how June and afternoon rhymes. I looked out the port hole-like window in the door and saw Artemis Sr. face. He was talking to one of the doctors that helps Artemis. I started trying to read his lips. 'Artemis…fine….comatose…accident…alright…tell…Angeline….visit...food ...yes…' _accident_.

What happened wasn't an accident. Artemis brought it on to himself. He was going to simply meet Holly and… I always knew some day something would happen and no one would be able to stop it. Something that's completely unexpected. But, I can't help but think… if I was there, _could I have stopped it_? Juliet is younger. She has more agility and is faster than me as I get older but she doesn't have the experience. I was getting older. I am defiantly not as quick as I was before. I looked back at the doctors and Artemis Sr. 'Yes…butler…ever since…yes…yes…I know…him…never….no…never…leaves….always…yes…like….family…yes…ok…yeah…sure…you can…'

I straightened up getting ready for my introduction. "Butler? This is Dr. Miles. He is one of the many men helping out Artemis." "Yes. Nice to meet you, sir" I said standing up, solemn faced. We shook hands and the doctor went on to explain how Artemis is doing. "You see, Artemis has been in a coma for about half a day now now. He is healing well actually. Some of the gashes and wounds were closed and some had even started healing when you brought him in. Which was weird because it only happened almost minutes before...?" "Well, you see" Artemis Sr. said "Butler is trained in some of the different healing methods from around the world. He was able to heal some of the sustained damage on the scene." "Oh! So you were there?" the doctor looked at me. I looked at Artemis sr. He thought I was there. I forgot that. "Uh...yes I was there.

"So explain to me again what happened." The doctor said slowly and questioning. Think think think! I told myself. "We, uh, Artemis and I, had taken the Fowl horses out around the court yard. Artemis had finished his school work and I wasn't working on anything so we decided to go riding. Mr. and Mrs. Fowl were not at home at the time. So anyway, we were riding and a rabbit darted through some of the brush. It had startled the horse Artemis was riding on. The horse knocked him off his back. He fell near some rocks on the brush which had opened some wounds. I had jumped off my horse and they're trained to go back to their stalls, so I gave them the command to go back. I then picked up Artemis and ran back to the house and treated him a bit then drove into the city. By the time I had arrived here, he had lost a lot of blood and it had been about an hour."

Of course that's not what actually happened. But it would have to work. I had Juliet plant some evidence back at the manor, so I have some back up. Of course the broken vertebrae would be explained through getting knocked off a horse's back. Actually, it was quite common in riding accidents.

"Well, certainly, it was an unlucky accident," the doctor muttered writing something down. "I'll come check on him later. Thank you." The doctor then left. It was silent in the room for a while. Angeline was stroking Artemis's head. "Well, Angeline, why don't we go get some lunch?" Artemis Sr. said with a grim smile. "Alright dear," Angeline smiled back "Butler thank you for watching him." "You don't need to thank me," I said "even if I wasn't needed or you didn't want me here, I would still stay by his side."

Dublin, Ireland Dublin hospital Room 1995 1:03

Is that really what happened?

I can't remember...

A riding accident?

Is that a lie?

If something happened with...

What?

Why can't I remember?

I can't remember anything.

Well _some_ things...

Butler

Mother and father

I'm injured

My name

I'm in Ireland

My multiplication tables and some computer numbers and passwords

My phone number and adress

I can basically hear what everyone is saying...

I know I haven't had any visits except mother and father.

Butler is always there...

And then there's the occasional doctor and nurses every hour.

But why hasn't _she_ come?

I can't remember her name

Or face

Or a lot of information

Except that she's important and I want her to come...

What's her name... a place? An adjective? Is it French? Another language? A flower yes that's it... Lilly? Rose? Daisy? Poppy? Marigold? H- Holly? There's something about that name... maybe... maybe that's her.... I... I can't remember.


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening Thoughts

Dublin, Ireland Dublin Hospital Room 1995 2:32

I sat there in silence. The only noise was the whirring and buzzing of the machines. I nurse's heels clacked on the linoleum flooring in the hallway. She poked her head into the doorway. "Yes, miss. They're in here." She looked at me "The sir has a visitor. May they come in?" "Yes, certainly. Send them in."

I wondered who is might be. Artemis hadn't been in contact with Minerva Paradizo. Actually, Ms. Paradizo had not been in contact with Artemis for at least 4 years. After he had returned from Hybras, Ms. Paradizo only came around one other time. Artemis told her not to waste her time and that if he had a girlfriend it would be someone with higher intelligence. She then stormed out of the house. I tried to talk to Artemis but he said he just doesn't like her and didn't want her to get her hopes up that one day he would fall for her. The only other girl Artemis ever socializes with besides his mother and Juliet is Holly Short.

And just like that, Holly was there. "Hello Butler," she said with a small smile. "How is our patient?" "He's still in a coma, but he's healing well." "That's good." She walked over to his bed side to examine his face. "Ugh! Look at this gash... one second I can fix that. I don't think they'll mind." She laughed "heal..." she whispered sparks of blue zipped out of her finger and into the scar. It healed back into the boy's pale skin. "There! All better!" she said turning around "So, how are you Butler? I bet you're basically living in the hospital." I grinned "Yeah, basically." "So, did you come up with a story to tell the doctors?"

I then continued to tell her my story about the riding accident. "A riding accident? Really? That's thinking on your feet. Did they believe it?" "Yeah, thank goodness." "Wait what about the healing thing?" "Artemis Sr. told them I was trained in a lost art of some type of healing from around the world." "Wow, I guess when you're rich people really do believe everything you say." "Yeah, I guess that if they have power than yes, you're right, Holly."

She looked back over at Artemis. "I wished I could have helped. I wish there was something I could have done. I didn't see her. Neither of us was expecting it..." "No, Holly. No one could ever predict that would happen out in the open in broad daylight. She risked anything just to get some type of revenge and..." I cut short by the nurse that walked into the room to check on Artemis's vitals.

The nurse smiled at us as she walked out of the room. But I can't help but wonder, how can nurses and doctors smile at you when you are so sad? How can they still smile if they have seen so much sickness, death and pain? You would defiantly have to be emotionally strong for that job.

Holly broke the silence and said "God! I never even said anything to Artemis yet! I never even said hello!" She walked over to Artemis and laid her hand on his. "Hello, mudboy." She laughed.

Dublin, Ireland Dublin Hospital 2:42

She came!

I knew she would!

I'm just happy she came. That's a bit out of character for me, but I am.

But I can't remember why.

Well, I know her name is Holly now.

She's coming over to me...

What is that?

Blue?

Sparks?

Shouldn't it be fire?

Shouldn't it hurt?

No... It's the opposite.

She healed me!

How...?

I can't remember...

How can't I?

She's coming over again.

"Hello mudboy."

I want to laugh

I want to smile.

I want to say hello back!

I try I try

Why can't I?

Wait. Why did she call me mudboy?

Dublin, Ireland Dublin Hospital room 1995 2:50

I looked into Artemis face. It was thin and pale. His eyes were shut and his neck was on somewhat of a slant. His arms were limp by his sides. He looked like a doll, laid down twisted on a bed. I wished I could help him. But I can't. Suddenly, his face had a light twitch. His eyes started to flutter and the side of his mouth started to draw up. On his face now, was a small and weak smile and his eyes had opened. He looked over at me and said "H-hello, H- Holly..." his voice was raspy and dry. But he was talking! Butler was now at my side "Holly! Get the nurses!" Butler said examining Artemis.

I ran down the hall fast, as if someone was chasing me. "Hello! Help! We need help!" A single nurse and doctor rushed out of a room "What happened!" the doctor yelled "Artemis! He woke up!" "Alright dear, we don't need to know that your friend is awake." The nurse said squarely "No!" I screamed "The Fowl boy! He's out of his coma!" the doctor and nurse exchanged looks and ran down the hall. I followed. Our feet slipped and squeaked on the floor. Was it my magic that made him wake up? Did it give him more energy or strength? Why should I worry! This is wonderful! He's awake!

We finally reached his room and I stood in the door way as they ran over to him. They were pressing on his joints and putting lights in his eyes. "Alright, what is your name?" the doctor said "Artemis Fowl the II" "Where do you live?" "Fowl Manor, Ireland." "Who's that?" pointing at Butler "Butler, of course." "Who's that?" he moved out of the way so he could see me "Holly! I couldn't forget either of those people; so really, there was really no point in asking." "It's just precautionary, Mr. Fowl." "Very well." "Alright what is the date today?" "I don't know. I was in a coma the last few days." I smiled. He didn't change. "Alright, Mr. Fowl, last question. Do you remember what happened?" Butler and I looked at each other. Did he remember? If he did remember what really happened, he wouldn't tell the doctors what really happened. It was with the fairies. He wouldn't tell. I looked at Artemis. He caught my glance. "I- I ah- I... don't fully remember." He shut his eyes away from mine. He knew I knew what happened. He didn't want me knowing that he doesn't. "Am I correct in saying it was a riding accident? I thought I heard that." He said looking at the doctors. The Doctor was confused but nodded "Yes, it was a riding accident. You'll remember in time. Probably just post-traumatic shock." "Hmm...Alright then." Artemis said nodding back. "Good afternoon, Mr. Fowl and guests." The doctor said tipping his head on his way out the door with the nurse.

I looked at Artemis. He doesn't remember? "Artemis?" "Yes? What is it?" "Artemis, what species am I?" "What kind of question is that? Human, of course!" My eyes widened and I looked at Butler. This will be a problem...

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Please please please R & R!! Also tell all your friends!**

**Thank you to my readers so far!**


End file.
